forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Modes
Multiplayer Duel Duel Mode is a 1v1 multiplayer match. Players can battle other players or opt to battle an AI (game controlled hero). In this game. players pit against each other in a show of strength and skill. Friends who desire to battle each other, will initially need to be in a group. This can be done in the Social menu. Players will then need to create a custom match. Players will need to use the matchmaking system to find other opponents. Duel Practice is available under the How To Play option in the main menu. Brawl Brawl Mode is a 2v2 multiplayer match. Teammates do not start in the same area of the map, although they are relatively nearby. Each player is matched up with their own opponent to defeat before heading off to assist their teammate. Players are not locked into defeating their own enemy first, but it does appear to be the way the match was designed to be played. Dominion Dominion is a 4v4 multiplayer match. In this mode, two teams of four players will spawn on a random map. Inside the map are three zones to be taken and controlled. Controlling a zone and defeating enemies earns points for the team. After a team has reached 1000 points, the opposing team "breaks" and the fight is to the death. The breaking team members will no longer be able to respawn. Points will continue to accumulate until a team is defeated. The side with the most points wins. Elimination Elimination is also 4v4 but in this mode, it is a fight to the death from start to finish. The player(s) left standing will be declared the victor. Single Player The only single player mode available is the Campaign or Story Mode. Players pick a faction and complete missions and objectives while completing a journey into that faction's history and how the war came to be. Players will learn of Apollyon, the undisputed warlord of the Blackstone Legion. Completing the campaign will grant the player unique rewards. Additional modes Practice Practice Mode allows players to revisit the tutorial they played when they started their game for the first time. This is good for players who want additional guided practice, or for players who haven't been in the game for a while and want a quick refresher. This mode covers movement as well as attack basics, including light and heavy attacks, dodging and Guard Breaks. It also covers the basics of capturing zones. Advanced Practice Advanced Practice Mode skips the basics and moves directly into attack moves, starting with how to interrupt a Guard Break. Players then learn how to Parry and to perform External Blocks using the left or right guard stance. Players learn about the Revenge Meter and how to fill and use it. Once these tasks are completed the player can either leave the practice or continue on to zone capture. Completing this initial portion of the Advanced Practice will reward the player with 1500 Steel . Free Mode Free Mode is a practice mode that bears similarity to Dominion in that there are two teams of four fighting over three zones. The match is played with AI warriors. As long as the player is alive, the AI warriors can be resurrected and have the ability to respawn. Once the player dies however, the mission fails and the practice is over. Duel Practice In Duel Practice, the player is matched with an AI warrior and as in 1v1, the winner is the best of five rounds. de:Modi Category:Game Modes Category:Gameplay